In recent years, there are IoT (Internet of Things) devices which connect to terminal devices such as information terminals via a public network such as the Internet. When such an IoT device is operated by the information terminal, authentication using a user name, a password, or the like, or authentication using SSH is performed. A user can operate the IoT device by operating the authenticated information terminal.
As the operation authentication of the IoT device, a configuration is disclosed in which the authentication process is executed on the information terminal and the IoT device can be controlled when it has been authenticated (refer to Patent Document 1).